Who are you
by ninjaturtle402
Summary: Terbangun bersama pria yang sama sekali tak dikenal,. Bagaimana perasaan mu?. Inilah yang terjadi pada Haruno Sakura. /Ff pertamaku/


_**Who are You**_

.

.

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Who Are You**

A Naruto FanFiction by

ninjaturtle402

.

.

.

.

-One Shot-

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufftt"

Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya gadis manis menghela nafas—dengan gusar. Entah apa yang dipirkannya,namun terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa Ia sedang bersedih,bahkan diwajahnya tampak bekas air mata yang mengalir.

Hari hampir tengah malam,namun gadis itu tak ada niat beranjak sekali pun,sampai dering hp-membuatnya tersentak—karena Ia sedang melamun. Ia segera mengambil hp-nya yang berada didalam tas.

"Hallo"sapa suara dari seberang sana.

"…"

"Hallo"sapa orang itu lagi karena tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Sakura?"sepertinya penelpon sudah mulai lengah karena tak ada sahutan dari orang yang ditelponnya. Hamper saja Ia akan mematikan hp-nya kalau saja suara dari orang yang ditelpon tidak dihentikannya.

"Ino.."panggil Ify lirih.

"Sakuara,kau kenapa?"tanya Ino panic karena mendengar suara lirih Sakura.

"Aa..Ak..Aku diputusinn,,huaaaaaaaaa"sepertinya gadis ini tak mampu membendung air matanya. Sedangkan Ino langsung gelalapan mendengar tangis sahabatnya itu.

"Di..Diaa bawa ca..calon istrinya,,hiks..hiksnya kehadapann kuuuu"sambungnya lagi. Bahkan tangisnya tambah keras, untung saja tidak ada orang ditaman. Siapalah yang mau berada ditaman tengah malam ini.

"Okehh—okehh kau tenangkan diri dulu,,tarik nafas trus hembuskan pelan-pelan,lakukan berulang kali"kata Ino memberi perintah. Segera saja Sakura melakukan perintahIno, Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali,dan Ia merasa lebih rileks.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening seketika,hanya terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang sedang dilakukan Sakura hingga beberapa kali.

"Sakura,?"panggil Inodari seberang sana.

"Y-ya"jawab Sakura pelan,suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?"tanya Ino pelan.

"Jam hp-mu tidak akur Ino-pig,?"sepertinya Sakura masih belum mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ino. Segera saja Ia melihat hp-nya untuk memeriksa jam berapa sekarang. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya,karena dihp-nya tertera jam 23:01.

"Mampus aku"kata gadis itu dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ino-piggggg"gadis itu langsung menjerit dengan histerisnya. Sedangkan yang diseberang sana hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jidat,lebih baik kau kesini saja,"ujar Ino memberikan saran.

"Emang kau dimana?"tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ditempat biasa,!"jawab Ino cepat. Segera saja Sakura mengingat-ingat dimana sahabatnya itu sekarang, Ia memang seperti ini,saat putus cinta Ia seperti orang amnesia.

"Kau yakin,Pig?"tanya Sakura meyakinkan, sambil meneguk ludahnya. "Kenapa sulit sekali"batin Sakura

"Tentu saja aku yakin Jidat, kenapa?"

"Baiklah-baiklah,aku kesana sekarang,lagian besok aku free"ujar gadis itu.

"Sip, aku tunggu kau Jidat," kata Ino dari seberang sana.

 _KLIKKK_

Seketika suasana menjadi sepi kembali karena sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya sejenak.

"Huahhhhhh!"gadis itu menghela nafas kasar. "Aku tak boleh sepert ini, seperti orang yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta saja."celetuk Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku seperti ini, pasti si brengsek itu sedang menertawakanku bersama calon istri sialannya itu!"kata gadis itu sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Baiklahh,,aku ketempatIno-pig,untung saja Kassan dan Tousaan tidak sedang dirumah, jadi aku tak perlu waspada"kata gadis ini tersenyum menyeringai.

-0ooo0-

Suara dentuman music terdengar sangat jelas didalam ruangan yang lampunya berkelap-kelip itu. Tampak dari jauh bahkan dari pintu masuk para manusia-manusia sedang menari dengan erotisnya,tidak memperdulikan bahwa pasangan mereka seperti apa,karena bagi mereka semua sama saja.

Seorang gadis baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Para lelaki yang tak sengaja melihatnya,ingin mengajaknya berdansa,tapi melihat tatapan gadis itu seperti singa yang sedang kelaparan,para pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Segera saja gadis ini mencari seseorang yang akan ditemuinya, matanya menjelajah kesetiap sudut ruangan itu,berharap gadis ini menemukan seseorang itu. Dan voila..seseorang yang dicarinya langsung tampak—sedang duduk,apalagi orang yang sedang dicarnya itu sedang melambaikan tangan padanya . Langsung saja gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang itu. Setelah sampai gadis menarik salah satu kursi,dan mendudukinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu,Jidat?"tanya gadis ini—ino sambil meminum minumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Pig," jawab gadis bermata emerlad itu pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaiman jika kau minum saja Jidat,"tawar Ino. Ino langsung memesan minuman pada pelayan yang sedang meracik minuman didepan meja yang ditempatinya bersama. Setelah pelayan itu selesai meracik minumannya,Ia langsung memberinya kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung meminum minuman itu sampai habis,terlihat raut wajahnya berubah setelah meminum itu. Sepertinya Ia sedang menahan rasa asam dilidahnya . #Iyanggaksihhh-_-

"Dia jahat Pig," Sakura mulai curhat padaino . Sedangkan Ino hanya mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dia membawa calon istrinya kehadapanku,memperkenalkan ku pada calon istrinya itu, dan langsung memutuskan ku"sambung Sakura geram.

"Brengsekk!" setelah mengucapkan itu,Sakura meminta minuman pada pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku juga tau bahwa laki-laki bukan hanya dia saja Pig, tapi aku terlanjur sayang padanya."lanjutnya

"Gue harus gimana coba.?"tanya Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan minuman yang berada ditangannya.

"Lupakan,"jawab Ino.

"Kalau Cuma ngomong enak Pig,"ujar Sakura kesal. Ino terkekeh, "Truss sekarang kau mau apa, Jidat?"Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku tak tau,"kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Cari saja yang lain,"saran Ino.

"Meskipun kau tak berkata seperti itu, aku pasti melakukannya Ino-Pig,"ujar Sakura geram.

"Hahahahahahhha"tawa Ino meledak,tapi tak mampu mengalahkan suara music didalam bar itu.

"Kau mau turun Jidat,?"tanya Ino. Yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku disini saja Ino-Pig"

"Baiklahh aku turun"pamit Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandangi Ino dari atas tempat duduknya. Sakura melihat Ino menari bersama laki-laki dan perempuan-perempuan itu. Tempat ini bukan tempat terlarang,bahkan banyak polisi yang datang ketempat ini,sekedar untuk melepaskan penat setelah bekerja seharian,bahkan tempat ini terletak ditengah-tengah kota. Siapa saja boleh masuk ketempat ini.

Sakura melipat kedua tangan untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Sepertinya Ia masih memikirkan lelaki yang memutuskannya itu.

"Laki-laki sialan!"ujarnya dalam hati.

Sakura hamper saja tertidur namun tersentak karena bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang,segera saja Ia membalikan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memegang bahunya itu. ia tampak memicingkan matanya,karena lampu ruangan itu remang-remang.

"Anda Siapa," tanya Sakura bingung,ia seperti berusaha untuk mengingat orang yang berada didepannya—ia bahkan tak mempunyai ingatan tentang pria didepannya ini.

"Kenapa disini,?"tanya Pria itu,Pria itu sepertinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa memangnya,?"tanya gadis itu kesal. "Apakah anda berhak tau,?"Sakura masih berusaha untuk menggunakan bahasa formal,karena orang ini tampak umurnya beberapa tahun diatasnya.

"Pulanglah,"ujar Orang itu pada Sakura . lantas saja Sakura langsung kaget dan membelalakkan matanya "Siapa orang ini,?"batin Sakura kesal.

"Hehhh,,Kau—!,"Sakura menunjuk orang itu dengan jari telunjukknya bahkan Sakura sudah tak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi. Ia nampaknya sedang kalut sekarang. Pikirannya sedang penuh.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal yaa,jadi anda jangan seenaknya menyuruh saya pulang"ujar gadis musim cherry itu.

Lelaki itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan gadis didepannya ini.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala"batin pria itu. Segera saja pria tidak dikenal itu menyeret Sakura keluar tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang lain. Semua orang menyadarinya,sedangkan Ino tak tau,mendengar saja tidak,karena Ia sedang berkenalan dengan seseorang—ah atau lebih tepatnya pria tampan.

-0ooo0-

 _BRUKKK_

Lelaki itu menghempaskan Sakura disamping kursi pengemudi,dan Ia segera keluar dan masuk lagi dari pintu pengemudi. Sakura mendelik kesal kearah pemuda disamping nya ini.

"Hehh,,,turunkan akuuuu…."Sakura berteriak kesal sambil mengentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya. Pria disampingnya bahkan tak memperdulikan teriakannya,Pria itu bahkan sedang menstaterkan mobil dan memacu mobilnya entah kemana—Sakura tak tau.

"Heyyy,,anda siapa sebenarnya?"tanya Sakura kesal. Pria disampingnya tak menjawab hanya melirik Sakura sekilas dan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan—kearah jalan. Tipe lelaki dingin.

"Hehh,aku bahkan tak tau siapa kauuu"ujar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya didepan dada.

Pria itu masih tetap diam.

Sakura bertambah kesal "Heiiiiii,,kauuuuuu"teriak Sakura. Jalanan sedang kosong, jadi tak ada yang mendengar suaranya kecuali pemuda disebelahnya.

"Dasar gila,"celetuk Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura sama sekali tidak takut pada pria disampingnya ini,Ia hanya penasaran saja pada Pria ini,makanya Ia berteriak-teriak.

"Dasar gila.."  
"Dasar Om-Om"

"Penculik"

"Orang gila"

"Bodoh"

Entah umpatan apa saja yang sudah dikatakan gadis ini. Pada akhirnya Ia terlihat sangat lelah pluss ngantuk karena berteriak dari tadi. Dan gadis manis itu tertidur pulas.

Setelah suasana sunyi,Pria itu langsung menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang tertidur, Ia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dengan pelan, Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Kau masih saja berisik"celetuk Pria itu pelan,segera saja Ia memalingkan pandangan dari Sakura kearah jalan,Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan karena terus memandangi gadis manis ini.

Pemuda itu melihat jamnya sebentar "02:15"ujarnya pelan.

"Berarti jam 03:30 aku baru tiba disana "ujarnya lagi. Segera saja Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar cepat sampi ditujuan,untung saja suasana jalan raya sepi,jadi Ia bisa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-0ooo0-

Suasana pegunungan dipagi hari sangat menyegarkan,tidak bagi semua orang tentunya. Apalagi air pegunungan yang sangat dingin bagaikan es,orang-orang tak berani menyentuh air dipagi hari,apalagi air yang bersal dari pegunungan,keluar rumah saja mereka masih menggunakan stelan yang cocok untuk musim dingin.

"Enghhhhh"

Lenguhan seseorang yang akan bangun dari tidurnya terdengar jelas,gadis itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan,mencoba menyesuaikan sinar yang akan masuk didalam matanya.

Gadis itu memandang aneh pada ruangan itu "Ini bukan kamarku,,dan kenapa dingin sekali"ujar gadis itu pelan sambil menaikan selimut keperbatasan lehernya.

Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya,tapi sesuatu menahan pinggangnya—atau lebih tepatnya melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasa merasa sesuatu menggelitik lehernya—sepertinya angin,tapi sangat pelan—bahkan sangat teratur. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba menghadap kebelakang, betapa Ia terkejutnya Pria yang tidak dikenalnya sedang tertidur dibelakangnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mati aku!"batin Sakura ,Ia mencoba pelan menghadap pemuda itu dan berharap tidak membangunkanya karena pergerakannya. Tapi ternyata Pemuda itu bangun bukan karena pergerakan Sakura—namun karena Ia memang sudah bangun sebelum gadis yang dipeluknya ini, Ia hanya menutup matanya saja. Menutup mata bukan tentu tertidur kannn?

Sakura membulatkan matanya, pemuda tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapnya, Sakura mencoba menahan suara tapi tak bisa,dan…

"MENJAUH DARI KUUUUU SIALANNNNNN!"teriak gadis bermarga Haruno itu dipagi buta.

 **END**

Maaf cerita jelek,,maklum ini fanfiction pertama ku,,,, sebenarnya aku udah pernah publish ini difb kuuu,,namun bukan chara ini,, pake chara yang lainnn…

Jangan lupa Review yaaaa!. Kalo banyak yang review aku bakalan buat sekuelllll cerita inii ,, #ngarep #ditimpuk

RnR Please...


End file.
